A Ludicrous Idea
by ForestRunner
Summary: It's irritating how we cannot see eye-to-eye. We try and we fail, but why do we keep playing this game, if we know we will just lose? / I want to understand him, make him stop hurting. / The idea that I thought of love, with him, of all people. What a comedy act. / There's no way in Hell that I could love her.


**Yup. I did it. An AntiFanfic. Read, enjoy, and suggest any other pairings I should do one of these for. Now, because no one reads anything under 1000words(this poem reaches 800 or more words on it's own), I'll explain a lot of things in my A/N now since I don't want one at the end, ahaha.**

**The format of the poem is freestyle, but it has an echo, meaning one character thinks one thing then the next thinks something in a similar fashion. Underlined is Link, italized is Midna, bold and italized is both of them(because FF documents does not like underlined and italized haha). With few exceptions, all lines also have the same amount of syllables. :D**

**Now, for anyone who has read my multichap stories. They will be updated once I get my own laptop. I plan to upload five chapters for both of them not long after I officially return. Does that sound like a good way to apaologize for the wait, or do you feel I need to do something more?**

**If you flame, the whole world can now point and laugh because you can't accept Alternate Realities, one where your pairng excists and(in this antific's case) where the same paring doesn't excist. My intense hatred for Midna does not effect my opinion on Midlin at all, actually, for those of you who know I hate Midna(which is now the whole world XD). It's the way I interpreted her and Link that goes against it. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

**Please, point out typos or any mistake I have made(with tips on how to get better, if you were to be oh so kind)! :]**

* * *

When I look at you, I see  
many emotions,  
Swirling, around you like a  
tornado. A blizzard.

_When I look at you, I see_  
_naivety, and,_  
_endless worries thrust upon_  
_That incapable head of yours._

I see anger,  
regret,  
sadness

_I see a boy,_  
_not yet_  
_capable._

She probably thinks I  
am a worthless mutt.

_He probably thinks I_  
_am pathetic-Greed._

How can I understand  
what goes inside her head?

_How can I ever understand_  
_what he could be thinking?_

She hates me.

_He hates me._

She argues with me  
constantly,  
we simply cannot agree.

_He argues with me_  
_decicively,_  
_like I'm the clueless one._

She's blind.

_He's incapable._

Does she have  
a fraction of a heart?  
Wait, that, was harsh.  
She does.

_Does he have_  
_any idea what is_  
_Taking place? Wait,_  
_He does._

It's irritating how we cannot  
see eye-to-eye. We try  
and we fail, but why do we keep  
playing this game, if we know  
we will just lose?

_It's aggrivating how we cannot_  
_get what needs to be done_  
_sooner than if we just agreed._  
_Yet we keep at it, failing._  
_Falling downward._

We cannot agree.

_We cannot agree._

It's a miracle that we've  
made it as far as we have.

_It's a miracle that we_  
_didn't kill one another._

She must hate me.

_He must hate me._

She plays tricks on me.

_He despises me._

Yet I try

_Yet I stay._

I cannot leave her alone.  
We're stuck until  
this journey ends.

_I cannot just leave him._  
_Together, we_  
_are. Disgusting._

I am from the Light Realm.  
A solid form  
where the Triforce shines.

_I am from the Twilight Realm._  
_A see-through form_  
_where Fused Shadows sleep._

**_When our realms connect,_**  
**_darkness is made._**  
**_Lives are lost._**  
**_Hell breaks loose._**

If I am with her  
_If I am with him_

**_All Hell breaks loose._**  
**_It is the nature of things,_**  
**_I can't stop who I am._**

It just so happens  
my true self collides with her.  
Peronality  
Physically  
Mentally.  
Light and Twilight can't mix.

_It just so happens_  
_my culture collides with him._  
_Personality_  
_Physically_  
_Mentally._  
_Twilight doesn't mix with Light._  
_I didn't expect it to be so overbearingly true._

Do I hate her?

_Do I hate him?_

Not. Not entirely.

_Not totally. I guess._

She's decent enough,  
and she's actually rather helpful.

_He is not that bad,_  
_but still. Would it kill him to talk more?_

Maybe she's scared  
she'll be ridiculed for  
being a nice girl,  
for such a hard  
exterior.

_Maybe he's scarred_  
_with something traumatic_  
_none can ever know,  
ever figure out.  
interior._

I want to undertsand her.  
I want to know her better.

_I want to understand him._  
_Make him stop hurting. Maybe._

Once I try, though,  
we argue, as if the dieties above  
disapprove of the Realms' collision  
and want to torture us two,  
stuck together in order to drive us apart in the end.

_Once I try, though,_  
_he shies away, hiding whatever it_  
_is that he keeps tucked in. Goddesses_  
_are cruel. We, are oppssites,_  
_stuck together in order to drive us apart in the end._

I want to leave now.  
I don't want to leave now.  
Duty calls.

_I want to leave now,_  
_but with a clear concious._  
_So grosteque._

I just want this to end.  
I want my old life back! And yet,  
I'm growing used to her.  
Not loving, just used to.  
Routinely.

_I just want this to end._  
_I can hurt inside too! Somewhat._  
_But the thought of him gone..._  
_It is strange. Awkward. Weird._  
_But not love._

True love is being  
with someone you understand.  
She's a mystery to me, and she  
wants to stay that way with me.  
Goddesses' will.

_True love is not what_  
_I feel when I am with him._  
_He's a headache I'm getting numb to_  
_-Tolerable, just barely._  
_Thank Gods. Relief!_

_**The idea that I thought of love,**  
_with her_-with him-**of all people.**  
**What a comedy act.**_

There's no way in Hell  
that I could love her.

_There's no way in Hell  
that I could love him._

**_But do I think of someone else,  
more suited to me,_**similar to her_-similar to him-_**_,  
with that thought?_**


End file.
